Como una muñeca
by yoshisan57
Summary: (continuación de "Dibujando tu sonrisa") he ayudado a Yuuki a poder estar junto con Eiji, pero ahora la que debe ser ayudada soy yo. Me he enamorado de Oihsi pero nunca pensé que poder llegar a él seria tan difícil, probablemente ni siquiera podre hacerlo ya que sin darme cuenta he enamorado a otras personas más - Yurume x ?
1. la historia de una muñeca

Hubo una vez, una frágil, pequeña, y hermosa muñeca de porcelana. De larga cabellera negra y ojos dorados, vestida con una simple remera negra y pantalones de jean azules y al final unos tenis blancos. Los rasgos de la muñeca eran hermosos, ojos como estrellas, una nariz pequeña y finos labios rosados. Sin embargo, nadie se fijaba en la belleza que emanaba.

-de pie… saluden- escuche al encargado de la clase dando las ordenes de todos los días

-bueno, como todos ya deben estar pensando esta es la última clase antes de comiencen las vacaciones de verano- todos los alumnos festejaron ante esa afirmación- este también sera el ultimo día que ustedes estén en esta escuela, cuando regresen a clase estarán en una escuela nueva, van a haber nuevas personas a su alrededor y también nuevos desafíos…

-como si me importara- murmure para mi misma mientras desviaba mi mirada hacia la ventana a mi lado

El tiempo pasaba y el profesor hablaba, el tiempo pasaba y todos escribían, el tiempo pasaba y el primer receso llego y en el momento en que el profesor dejo el aula todos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, pensando que no los escucho aunque es todo lo contrario. Eso me enfada, pero no quiero que nada lo note, así que simplemente camino hasta la azotea y me escondo en una pequeña esquina.

-¿¡Por qué dicen todas esas cosas de mí!?- dije intentando secar las lágrimas que caían por mis ojos

Ellos no tienen ni idea de las cosas que he vivido, ellos no tienen ni idea de todas las cosas que he tenido que pasar. Pero por suerte pronto estaré en una nueva escuela y la gran mayoría de estas personas no estará a mi lado.

Seque mis lágrimas, respire profundo y me dirigí nuevamente al aula, allí simplemente deje pasar las horas hasta que la escuela se haya terminado.

Llegue a mi departamento e intente relajarme por un momento. Siento como si mi vida fuera como la de una muñeca de porcelana. Estando inmóvil en una estantería observando el resto del mundo.

Si yo fuera una muñeca entonces las demás chicas también lo serian, colocadas en diferentes estanterías junto con otras muñecas. Diariamente llegan personas que las limpian y les acomodan sus ropajes, pero yo estoy sola, no hay otra muñeca a mi lado y no viene nadie a limpiar el polvo que se acumula en mi cabello o en la punta de mi nariz, estoy sola.

-Yurume ¿estas despierta?- escuche la voz de Mamiko, la dueña del lugar

-si- le respondí casi de inmediato

-ayúdame a controlar a estos niños- me reí al escuchar eso, admito que soy fuerte y algo rebelde y es por eso que Mamiko siempre me pide ayuda para controlar a algunos chicos

Salí entusiasmada al comedor donde estaban haciendo escándalo, aunque no lo parezca todos nos divertimos al hacer esto y logra dibujar siempre una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Siempre son los mismos los que me provocan, Hikaru Ikeda de cabello rojizo y ojos celestes, le gusta divertirse molestándome y es rebelde también, es tres años mayor que yo.

Shouta Ikeda es el hermano gemelo de Hikaru, la diferencia es que Shouta tiene ojos grises y es más estudioso, más responsable y más cauteloso. Él es el único que se queda sentado mientras intento controlar a Hikaru.

Y el último es Kou Ishida, de cabello azabache y ojos verdes, es rebelde igual que Hikaru aunque él sabe dónde están los límites, es dos años mayor que yo y es un mujeriego.

A decir verdad parece como si jugáramos al hacer esto, me divierte mucho y siento de alguna forma que ellos hacen esto a propósito para verme sonreír.

Recuerdo que llegue aquí a principios de este año, estaba muy triste porque yo quería a mi papá, cuando comenzó el divorcio pensé en que me quedaría con mi papá pero él dijo que sería mejor que me quedase aquí, viviendo en un departamento. Puso millones de excusas, que él no sería capaz de cuidarme como es debido, que de seguro pelearíamos mucho porque él no podría entender mis problemas e invento que yo tenía millones de amigos y si me iba con él estaría triste.

Me entristecía escuchar esas cosas, desearía no ser tan madura así no podría entender lo que decía, pero entendía que él solo quería deshacerse de mí.

Siempre me encerraba en mi habitación e intentaba no hablar con nadie, yo solo era un ente que caminaba por ahí y ocupaba un espacio. Sin embargo, cuando iba llegando de la escuela Hikaru tropezó conmigo "por accidente" en el pasillo, yo solo lo mire extrañada, no me enoje y simplemente seguí caminando.

Después Shouta siempre tocaba la puerta de mi habitación y desaparecía antes de que pudiera ver quien era, y Kou siempre tomaba mis zapatillas de la entrada y las escondía.

Note al instante que eran ellos los que me molestaban hasta que un día sorprendí a Kou tomando mis zapatillas y simplemente deje salir todo mi enojo y lo golpee en la cara

-¡ya dejen de fastidiarme!- le grite mientras él se tocaba la mejilla

Camine aun con enfado hasta mi habitación y no salí de allí hasta al día siguiente cuando tuve que ir a la escuela. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación me encontré con tres bolsitas pequeñas en el piso junto con una pequeña nota que simplemente decía "perdón"

Dentro de las bolsitas habían galletitas, sonreí sin darme cuenta y las guarde en mi mochila y me fui a la escuela. Me parecía extraño pero pase todo el resto del día con una sonrisa que no podía borrar.

Ese día llegue temprano de la escuela y ellos aún no habían llegado, ellos están en un club de deporte así que deben volver con hambre y les prepare una sencilla merienda.

-¡ya llegamos!- escuche a Hikaru gritar desde la puerta de entrada

Los tres se quedaron quietos al verme recibirlos con un completo sonrojo en mi cara

-b-bienvenidos- les dije algo temerosa- síganme, por favor- camine hasta el comedor con ellos siguiéndome detrás de mí

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Kou algo sorprendido al ver la mesa con cuatro tazas de té recién servidas con galletitas para cada uno

-bueno, si van a hacer galletas entonces es mejor que las compartamos- les dije sonriendo

-te ves mucho más linda cuando sonríes- me dijo Kou sorprendiéndome

-¡bueno, a comer a comer!- dijo animado Hikaru sentándose en uno de los lugares

Nos sentamos todos juntos y comenzamos a comer, ellos me hacen sonreír, ellos me hacen olvidar todas mis penas y logran sacar una de mis mejores sonrisas.


	2. En el primer día una molesta visita

La muñeca veía como las otras muñecas caían accidentalmente al suelo, el ruido que hacían al tocarlo era escalofriante. Cuando esto sucedía una persona se acercaba a ellas y se las llevaba y unos días después las traían de regreso. Esto hacía pensar a la muñeca y hacia que las mismas preguntas se repitieran en su mente una y otra vez. "¿Qué pasa si algún día caigo? ¿Alguien se fijara en mí?"

Ha pasado poco más de una semana desde que comenzaron las vacaciones y han llegado varios compañeros nuevos, me llevo bien con la mayoría pero hay uno en especial que me colma la paciencia.

-Yurume déjalo ya, yo me encargare de castigarlo pero por favor no lo mates- me decía la Mamiko preocupada por el muchacho

-este maldito intento verme mientras me cambiaba, ¡lo matare!- lo estaba tomando del cuello con intenciones de estrangularlo verdaderamente

-ustedes no se queden allí parados, ayúdenme- les pidió Mamiko a Hikaru y Shouta

-no somos tan idiotas como para enfrentarnos a Yurume enfadada- dijeron al unísono

-¿Quién va a querer ver a una tabla de planchar?- me respondió con el poco aire que le quedaba

-¿¡que dijiste!?- apreté más su cuello y por un momento vi que en la entrada estaba Yuuki

-¡Yuuki!- dije emocionada y de inmediato solté el cuello del chico- ¿en qué momento llegaste? Ven a mi habitación- tome su mano y me la lleve de allí

-te salvaste por poco- le dijeron Hikaru y Shouta al muchacho

-que te trae por aquí- le dije emocionada

-tengo un problema y quiero que me ayudes, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco con ese pobre chico?

-Él siempre está intentando observar a las chicas, ¡que esto le sirva de lección! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿recuerdas los dibujos que hice hace mucho y que nunca los tire a la basura?- como olvidarlo, me contabas siempre todas tus fantasías con él

-Ese chico vio los dibujos y las fotos y ahora no quiere hablarte

-sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste?- me dijo sorprendida

-lo tienes escrito en toda la cara ¿quieres que él te vuelva a hablar?

Continuamos hablando por bastante tiempo hasta que se hizo casi de noche y Yuuki se marchó a su casa. Ella me pregunto en que club voy a inscribirme cuando entre en la escuela, antes no me interesaba ninguno es por eso que siempre estaba desocupada por la tarde. Pero ahora tengo ánimos para probar cosas nuevas, olvide la mayoría de mi tristeza y es mejor así.

Me pregunto si alguna vez llegara el amor a mi vida como a Yuuki. Aunque debe ser un hombre con una tolerancia increíble para poder estar conmigo.

El resto de la semana pasó como si nada, Yuuki vino un par de veces a pedirme consejos y he estado divirtiéndome junto con Hikaru, Shouta y Kou. Yuuki me llamo para invitarme a la playa y con gusto acepte su propuesta. También me advirtió que la bruja de Nanami había venido de visita, me voy a divertir tratando de torturarla.

-¡no te dejare!- se quejó Hikaru

-¡no te estoy pidiendo permiso!- le replique

-si vas a la playa puedes quemarte, lastimarte y algún otro chico te estará viendo- me sermoneaba

-¿¡desde cuándo actúas como si fueras una madre!?

-¡desde el día en que te mudaste aquí!

-¡ni siquiera sé porque estoy discutiendo contigo, voy a ir mañana a la playa y punto!-di la vuelta para ir a mi habitación aunque aún escuchaba a Hikaru quejarse

En verdad no entiendo porque se comporta así, simplemente le mencione que me iría a la playa mañana y empezó a quejarse.

A la mañana del día siguiente Yuuki me mandó un mensaje pidiéndome que fuera a su casa y de inmediato me levante y le dije a Mamiko que me iría a su casa.

-¡hola!- le dije muy animada al llegar a su casa- vine lo más rápido que pude, supuse que necesitarías ayuda para sacar a la bruja del camino

- ya tengo algo planeado para hoy

-en serio, ¿qué es?

-solo necesito que le pongas el bloqueador, después de eso solo hay que esperar

-saboteaste su bloqueador- se me vinieron miles de ideas de como quedara Nanami después de esto

-solo será algo que le durara temporalmente, pero creo que le dolerá moverse- me dijo mientras preparaba un poco de té

-traje algunas galletas- le sonreí enseñándole la bolsa que traía

Estuvimos charlando por unos minutos hasta que su mama se nos acercó a nosotras

-chicas, tengo que ir con tu padre a Karuizawa, es viaje es largo así que estaré fuera por varios días

-porque yo no puedo ir- le replico Yuuki

- porque Nanami está de visita y te quedaras con ella en la casa

- ¿yo puedo quedarme también?- le pregunte muy feliz

- claro, así se divierten las 3- me respondió sonriente, le hare la estancia imposible a Nanami

- iré a preparar las maletas, nos iremos en la tarde así que no creo que estemos para cuando ustedes regresen de la playa, tengan mucho cuidado. Lleva tu inhalador- le dijo a Yuuki

- no lo olvidare

- creo que estaré de vuelta el sábado por la noche, no se metan en líos, les dejare dinero para que compren comida

Ella subió al piso de arriba para preparar las maletas y seguidamente Nanami bajo con una toalla en la cabeza

-¿¡porque no me prepararon té!?- nos grito

- ¿porque deberíamos? tú tienes pies y manos, ve y prepáralo tú misma- le grite a Nanami

-Por ciento Nanami- nos interrumpió Yuuki- mis padres se irán de viaje por unos días y volverá el sábado

-¡genial! Hoy es miércoles así que serán dos días y medio que tendremos la casa para las dos

-¡yo también me quedare!- la interrumpí levantándome de la silla

-¿porque no te vas a tu pequeña habitación en ese complejo de apartamentos?

-no dejare a Yuuki sola contigo

-¿qué crees que podría hacerle?

- a ella no mucho, pero de seguro revisaras todas sus cosas buscando algo que te interese

- me crees capaz de hacer algo así- dijo en un tono arrogante

-te creo capaz de muchas cosas- le respondí

Continuamos discutiendo por un largo tiempo, necesité mucha fuerza de voluntad para no saltar encima de ella y vengarme por todo lo que me ha hecho. Su arrogancia y orgullo me molesta demasiado y siempre me presume de su familia millonaria y sus padres que según ella nunca han peleado. Ella siempre le ha tenido envidia a Yuuki porque ella siempre ha sido feliz con las cosas que tenía y para intentar "robarle" su felicidad ha intentado ser mejor en casi todas las cosas en las que Yuuki es casi una experta.

Pero debo intentar calmarme, Yuuki parece ser feliz con esta salida a la playa así que intentare ir a su mismo ritmo y seguir los planes que ella tiene.


	3. En el mismo día te conocí

Muchos días pasaron y la muñeca de porcelana observaba sola la oscuridad que reinaba a su alrededor. "¿será por mi ropa?", pensaba la muñeca. "¿será por mi pelo?, si tuviera alguna cosa que llamara la atención de las personas, no estaría tan sola"

La dulce melodía del piano de Yuuki se escuchaba desde lo lejos, eso hizo que me calmara y me sentara en la mesa a terminar mi té y Nanami hizo lo mismo

-¿qué están haciendo?- nos preguntó Yuuki confundida

-estamos tomando té, ¿acaso estas ciega?- dijo Nanami claramente molesta sin mirarla siquiera

-acabo de escuchar una silla moverse bruscamente, ¿paso algo malo?

-la princesita quiso sentarse y movió la silla como un gorila, eso paso- le respondí con una mano apoyada en la cabeza y mordiendo una tostada

-¿cuánto falta para que llegue la tarde? No puedo esperar para poder ir a la playa- dijo Nanami mirando con malicia a Yuuki

-apenas son las 11 de la mañana, ¿¡es que acaso no puedes esperar!?- me moleste con ella

-qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta por unas tiendas que están por aquí cerca- menciono Yuuki emocionada

-al fin has usado la cabeza- menciono Nanami con los ojos cerrados con el brazo apoyado en el respaldar de la silla

-tu solo actúas dulce y amable cuando hay alguien al que quieres "caerle bien"- le dije encerrando las dos últimas palabras con mis dedos mostrando claramente el doble significado de la palabra

-¿van a moverse o tengo que llevarlas a rastras?- dijo Yuuki fingiendo estar molesta

-¡espera a que me arregle!-Nanami sale corriendo al piso de arriba

-este será un largo paseo- dije resignada

-no dejes que compre nada, la molestaremos sacándola de los lugares que más le gusta- me dijo Yuuki

-excelente- les dije sonriendo

-Por cierto- saco su celular y me lo mostro- mira- intente resistir la risa al ver la foto

-¡que es eso! ¡No me digas que es Nanami!

-baja la voz- ella tampoco podía aguantar la risa- esta mañana la maquille un poco mientras dormía

-¿estaba dormida? A simple vista parece estar despierta, le dibujaste ojos en los parpados- me agache tomando mi estómago con ambas manos- eres muy buena jugando este tipo de bromas. Si ella llega a molestarnos podríamos mostrarle la imagen y sacar provecho

-eso sería extorsionarla

-aun así, me gustaría ver su cara al ver esto

-¡estoy lista!- escuche a Nanami bajando por las escaleras

-solo vamos a caminar, no es necesario que estés tan arreglada- le reproche

-solo vámonos- Nanami se dirigió a la puerta

-¿eso es un perfume francés?- le pregunto Yuuki al notar la fragancia que emanaba de ella

-sí, es de una marca muy buena, me costó casi 300 dólares

-eso es tener mucha plata y no saber en qué gastarla- le susurre a Yuuki

Salimos a un lugar que es llamado como "el paseo matrimonio" ya que ahí había un gran local de vestidos de novia, muy hermoso y al lado de este un local de smoking. Además de estos significativos locales había varias tiendas de ropa y accesorios y uno que otro restaurant

-estos vestidos son hermosos- dijo Yuuki completamente hipnotizada en la tienda de vestidos de novia

-si si, muy bonito, ahora veamos los vestidos que usaremos en la actualidad- Nanami nos separó de la vidriera y fuimos a otro local de vestidos de fiesta

-odio este tipo de locales- la tome del brazo y me la lleve a un local de ropa común

-simplemente compremos un pantalón y una camisa común, nada muy caro

-dices eso porque eres pobre, yo podría comprar tranquilamente toda la ropa de este local

-entremos- dijo Yuuki ignorándonos

Allí nos probamos varias prendas y nos llevamos un solo conjunto. Lleve una camisa a cuadros verde con una bermuda ajustada de jean. Un simple conjunto que era perfecto para la salida de playa de esta tarde.

-qué conjunto más simple, porque no le agregan algún accesorio como un cinturón o unos zapatos bonitos que hagan juego- Nanami cuestiono lo que elegimos, para ella este conjunto no era apto ni para salir a comprar al supermercado. Lo que ella nunca ha hecho

-podemos salir de este lugar, ¡vallamos a otro loca!- Nanami esta frustrada

-que tiene de malo locales como este, vallamos a ver otros- la tome del brazo y salimos pasando de largo todos los locales a los que Nanami quería ir

Después de unos minutos y varias discusiones volvimos a la casa de Yuuki, allí nos preparamos para salir a la playa y procuraba que Nanami no descubriera la trampa en su bloqueador. Yuuki bajo de su habitación preguntándonos si estábamos listas y seguidamente salimos de la casa.

Pude ver a un chico pelirrojo esperándonos fuera y de inmediato supuse que sería la persona que daba vuelta el mundo de Yuuki. Lo salude de la manera más simple que pude imaginar y nos dirigimos a la estación de tren.

¡Oishi!- grito el pelirrojo llamando la atención de un chico que estaba apoyado en una de las columnas

No sé qué me paso en el momento en que lo vi, simplemente puedo decir que sentía que mi cara se ponía cada vez más caliente cada vez que lo miraba.

Subimos al tren y Oishi saco un mazo de cartas y todos empezaron a jugar al póker

-¿no sabes jugar?- me pregunto Oishi de repente

-no, nunca he podido aprenderlo

-siéntate a mi lado, te enseñare a jugar- sin decir nada me senté a su lado prestando atención a lo que me explicaba, aunque me era imposible poder aprender a jugar al póker

Al llegar a la playa de inmediato extendimos las toallas y me quite la ropa con un poco de vergüenza. Llevaba puesto un simple bikini de color verde militar con los bordes más claros, hice lo que Yuuki me pidió y le puse el bloqueador a Nanami.

Siempre quise hacer castillos de arena así que me senté en la arena y comencé mi creación.

-parece que te estas divirtiendo- me sobresalte al escuchar a Oishi hablándome por la espalda

-s-si, siempre quise hacer un castillo de arena bonito- le dije avergonzada

-entonces te ayudare- me dijo sentándose a mi lado

No le dije nada más, simplemente intentaba hacer un castillo de arena sin embargo una ola lo arrasó cuando pensaba que estaba quedando bonito

-no te entristezcas, podemos hacer otro- me dijo Oishi sonriéndome

-no estoy triste, solo algo decepcionada. Por cierto, pasamos mucho tiempo aquí

-es cierto, donde estarán los demás- dijo mirando a su alrededor

-tal vez se hayan ido a buscar caracolas, a Yuuki siempre le han gustado

-¿eres algún familiar de Yuuki?

-soy su prima- le dije sonriéndole

-ya veo, entonces ¿Qué cosas te gustan?- me preguntó como si nada

-no lo sé, creo que…- mire a un lado y vi a Yuuki tomándose de las manos con Eiji- ¡al fin aparecen!- les grite levantándome de repente

-perdón, me perdí un poco

-¡esa no es excusa!- le dije mientras tomaba todas mis cosas

-¿Dónde está Nanami?- pregunto Eiji

-decidió irse antes, se quemó la piel y fue a descansar- le respondió Oishi

Guardamos todas las cosas que trajimos y salimos de la playa. Por desgracia el tren para volver a casa ya se había ido y teníamos que esperar al siguiente. Mientras esperábamos se me ocurrió la mejor de las ideas para poder hacer que Yuuki esté más cerca de Eiji.

-¿Qué les parece si pasamos esta noche en casa de Yuuki?- les dije de repente

-¡yo quiero!- me respondió Eiji al instante

-pero, ¿Qué podríamos hacer?- pregunto Yuuki

-comeremos pizza, veremos películas y contaremos historias de terror, pasaremos la noche entera en tu casa

Sabía que le molestaba tener que encargarse de visitas repentinas pero no encontré otra forma de que ellos dos estén finalmente juntos.


	4. Y en el mismo día, me enamore de ti

La muñeca se cansó de observar, ya que en ese lugar todo permanecía siempre igual, nada cambiaba. Un día, la muñeca no pudo ver que alguien se acercaba a ella. Esta persona la tomo en sus manos y la observo fijamente. Sin decir nada, esa persona se la llevo de ese oscuro lugar a uno mucho más alejado

Llegamos a casa de Yuuki y automáticamente ella busco algo para ofrecernos. Decidí tomar algunas naranjas y hacer un jugo con ellas.

-te ayudare- dijo Oishi acercándose a mí y tomando un par de naranjas

-gracias- le dije sin mirarlo

-no me respondiste a mi pregunta- me dijo sonriendo

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta?

-pues… me gustan los perritos, mi color favorito es el verde y me gusta hacer deporte- le dije pensativa

Seguimos hablando de tonterías mientras cortábamos las naranjas y preparábamos el jugo, estaba por buscar unos vasos puestos en un estante detrás de mí pero me tropecé y en medio de mi caída Oishi sujeta mi cintura y me acerca más a él quedando frente a frente completamente sonrojada

Me separe rápidamente de él y me quede en silencio con la cara completamente sonrojada. No podía decirle nada, la vergüenza me impedía hablar, simplemente tome los vasos, serví un poco de jugo dentro de dos de ellos y se lo di en silencio a Oishi. Este lo acepto pero sentí que él estaba algo triste así que levante la mirada y le sonreí

-espero que este bueno- le mencione

Él me respondió con una sonrisa y me dirigí a la sala de estar donde estaba Eiji con la cabeza agachada, le ofrecí el jugo y él lo acepto con una clara sonrisa fingida. Creo que Oishi lo noto porque llamo a Eiji y ambos salieron al patio de la casa.

Volví a servir jugo en dos vasos más y termine el mío rápidamente

-¡al fin bajas, te espere toda una eternidad!- le dije a Yuuki en cuanto la vi bajar por las escaleras

-perdón, estaba haciendo unas cosas- me dijo con una sonrisa falsa

-no importa, ten- tome un vaso de jugo de naranja y se lo ofrecí

-gracias… ¿estas sonrojada?- me sorprendí y toque mis mejillas sintiendo el calor en ellas-n-no lo estoy, e-enseguida vuelvo- salí corriendo de allí y subí las escaleras hasta el baño de arriba

Me lave la cara con agua fría para ver si de esa manera el rubor desaparecía, me mire por un momento en el espejo y observe cada rasgo de mi cara

-¿Qué me está pasando?-dije para mí misma

Tome mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Mamiko para que sepa que no llegare esta noche, conociendo a Hikaru y Kou me van a reprochar cuando llegue mañana.

Sentí que alguien corría rápidamente por las escaleras así que salí del baño para ver que sucedía, ente a la habitación de Yuuki y la vi sentada en la cama tomándose la cabeza.

-¿qué sucede?- le dije sobresaltándola

-Nanami va a hacer una gran jugada, hay que impedírselo. Ella pondrá a Eiji en mi contra, le dirá que yo salgo con alguien y que solo he jugado con él

-¡pero eso no es verdad! por dios, ¿¡Por qué no le dices de una vez que lo amas!?- le dije exaltada

-me cuesta mucho

-él ya te ha demostrado miles de veces que te ama. Eres tú la que no ha hecho nada, solo son dos simples palabras, ¡ve y díselo!- la observe por un momento- iré a ver qué hace Nanami, ve a bañarte- seguidamente salí de la habitación

Entre sigilosamente a la habitación de huéspedes y vi a Nanami colocándose crema en la cara y las piernas

-¿te has quemado?- le dije sarcásticamente

-¡no te burles, esto es tu culpa!

-¿mía? ¿Por qué? Lo único que hice fue colocarte el bloqueador- le sonreía de forma maliciosa

-no intentes hacerte la inocente, de seguro tú y Yuuki han tramado esto pero me las van a pagar- dicho esto último ella salió corriendo de la habitación

Me quede mirando como bajaba las escaletas, pero no quise detenerla. Yuuki debería aprender que no siempre va a haber alguien a ayudarla, debe aprender a resolver los problemas por ella misma.

Me dirigí a la cocina y allí me encontré con Oishi ya cambiado de ropa

-¿Cómo estás?- me dijo sonriente

-bien, aunque estoy preocupada por Yuuki

-¿ella aún no se declara a Eiji?

-¿¡lo sabias!?- le dije sorprendida

-lo sé desde hace mucho, ambos vamos al mismo curso

-no lo sabía- desvié la mirada sonrojada, recuerdo que Yuuki me había mencionado algo de un compañero que la apoyaba, pero nunca me dijo quién era

Me quede sin ni una otra palabra que decir y se formó un silencio incomodo, al menos para mí. Simplemente me quede parada frente a él. Desvié mi atención hacia los vasos sucios que habíamos usado yo y Oishi y me puse a limpiarlos, aún quedaba un poco de jugo en la jarra así que la puse en la mesada para que quien la viera se sirva el resto

Unos minutos después escuche unos murmullos en la sala de estar, casi por instinto me escondí sigilosamente detrás de una pared para poder escuchar y me di cuenta de que eran Nanami y Eiji los que hablaban

-Eiji, perdón que te moleste pero no puedo ponerme crema en la espalda, ¿me ayudarías?

-sí, date la vuelta

-Eiji, a ti te gusta alguien?

-…si, pero, es un poco complicado

Estaba tan atenta escuchando la conversación que no me di cuenta de que Oishi estaba tras de mi haciendo lo mismo que yo

-así que esta es su estrategia

-d-desde cuando estas allí- le dije sorprendida intentando no llamar tanto la atención

-siempre he estado aquí- me dijo como si nada

-por cierto ¿a qué te refieres con eso que dijiste?

-yo las estaba escuchando cuando Yuuki te dijo que Nanami tramaba algo

-en serio- se me iluminaron los ojos- entonces tengo un aliado

-así parece ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-yo me encargare de sacar a Nanami de allí, cuando lo haga llévate a Eiji y habla con él y yo haré lo mismo con Yuuki

-bien, hace mucho que quiero hablar con él

Le sonreí y automáticamente me di vuelta para enfrentar a Nanami

-¿qué estás haciendo Nanami?- la sorprendí golpeándola con la palma de mi mano en su hombro

-¡me duele, no hagas eso!- automáticamente se para y me observa con furia

-no creo que te haya dolido, déjame comprobarlo- le sonreí maliciosamente mostrándole que de verdad lo haría a lo que ella sale corriendo

-Eiji, me ayudas a preparar algo en la cocina?- le dice Oishi llevándose a Eiji en dirección a la cocina

Mientras esos dos hablan ciento algo pegajoso en mi mano y me doy cuenta que la bruja tenía alguna especie de crema en el hombro

-¿qué te molesta tanto?- me pregunto Yuuki mientras intentaba limpiar mi mano

-la bruja tenía alguna crema en el hombro, tengo la mano pegajosa

-no va a detenerse- me comento cambiando su expresión

-no te preocupes, se nos ha añadido un buen aliado- le dije muy animada

-¿quién, Oishi?

-sí, cuando tú me dijiste que Nanami planeaba algo Oishi estaba escuchando desde la habitación de Eiji, ahora tenemos más oportunidad de vencer a esa bruja

-decir que podemos vencerla es fácil, pero aún no sabemos todo lo que ella planea- me dijo preocupada, ¿cuantas veces la he visto así hoy?

-no te preocupes por eso, tenemos lo que resta del día hasta el sábado para poder burlarla

Me senté en el sillón esperando haber podido calmado a Yuuki y casi automáticamente mi mirada se desvió a la cocina, Eiji se había tomado el jugo que quedaba y estaba limpiando la jarra, Oishi tomo algunas frutas y las estaba picando. No me di cuenta, pero mientras observaba a Oishi lentamente se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro. Cuando me di cuenta intente borrarla pero me resultaba imposible y a la vez muy extraño.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sonreí así? He reído junto con Hikaru, Shouta y Kou pero no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que sonreí así. Esos tres se esfuerzan cada día para hacerme reír y Oishi logra hacer que sonría de esta manera solo con su presencia.


	5. Una historia termina, otra comienza

El lugar donde la muñeca llego parecía muy reconfortante, lo que más le sorprendió es que solo había una sola estantería donde esta persona la coloco dulcemente en ese lugar. Esa persona la observaba siempre con una sonrisa, todos los días la limpiaba y todos los días cepillaba su larga cabellera.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan cuidada, nunca antes se había sentido tan querida. Antes anhelaba la atención no solo de las personas que llegaban, sino que también quería la atención de tantas muñecas como fuera posible. Ahora solo le interesa la atención de esta persona que la observa con una agradable sonrisa y una mirada cautivadora.

Oishi regresa junto con Eiji con un vaso en cada mano completamente llena de licuado de diferentes frutas. Me ofrece uno con una sonrisa y Eiji le da uno a Yuuki, vi que Nanami jala a Eiji a su lado, mire a Yuuki y pude notar que le estaba afectando esa escena.

Oishi regresa con los vasos que faltan y Yuuki se levanta y se va a esconder a la cocina, observe a Nanami y vi que en su rostro había una expresión que me daba ganas de golpearla y lo habría hecho

Sin embargo después de unos minutos Yuuki regresa con un vaso lleno de licuado y se lo ofrece a Nanami

-¿Qué intentas?- le dijo molesta

-es que no te recibí bien cuando llegaste así que pensé en disculparme, y como vi que te habías terminado tu jugo te traje un poco más- Nanami la miro por un momento y luego sonrió, habrá pensado sacar alguna ventaja

-¿en qué estás pensando?- le susurre en cuanto se sentó a mi lado. Ella solo me guiño el ojo pero no pude entenderla

-Eiji, quieres que te dé un poco- le dijo Nanami

-no, aun me queda

Observo continuamente a Nanami para tratar de entender lo que Yuuki tramaba, y de un momento a otro Nanami se soba el estómago, se ruboriza un poco y sale corriendo al piso de arriba. Aun no entiendo muy bien pero al ver la expresión que puso esa bruja hace que me ría

-oye, habla con Eiji- le susurre a Yuuki

-espera, ahora esta con Oishi. Además, ¿qué quieres que diga?

-lo que sea pero haz algo- le dije algo molesta

-¿quieren ver una película?- dijo entusiasmada

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo pero ninguno estaba de acuerdo con el género

Al final de cuentas lo elegimos al azar. Cada uno de nosotros cuatro escribiría el género que le gustaba y al elegir un papel esa sería la película que veríamos.

Fue Eiji quien tuvo que sacar un papel y por su cara no veríamos una película agradable

-Eiji, ¿qué salió?- le pregunto Oishi

-terror psicológico- sentencio Eiji con cierto temor en su voz

-Yurume, ¿¡tú pusiste eso!?- me pregunto Yuuki a lo que le sonreí maliciosamente

-yo elegiré una buena película- dije triunfante dirigiéndome a la gran colección de películas de Yuuki

-preparare algunas palomitas. ¿Oishi podrías ir a comprar algo para beber?-le pregunto Yuuki a lo que este acepto llevándose a Eiji consigo

Tomamos asiento en el suelo y le hice una seña a Oishi para que venga a sentarse al lado mío y que ese par de tortolitos no tenga más opción que estar juntos.

La película no me dio tanto miedo, solo en algunas partes me sorprendía por la aparición repentina del espectro pero no era para tanto.

Pero justo en la parte en que el espectro aparece en el borde de la cama la luz se corta, seguido del sonido de una puerta siendo forzada a abrirse en el piso de arriba. Le pedí a Oishi que me acompañe a buscar velas y ambos nos fuimos de la escena.

Mi vista ya se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y podía distinguir algunas cosas dentro de la sala. Tantee los cajones intentando identificar lo que había dentro con mi memoria, abrí uno y revolví las cosas dentro intentando encontrar algo

-¡ya encontré las velas!- dije emocionada con las velas en mi mano

Pensé en regresar con Yuuki para preguntarle donde estaban los fósforos pero puedo distinguir la silueta de una persona acercándose lentamente a ellos

-¡cuidado!- le grite casi al instante a lo que Yuuki grita del terror al ver dicha silueta

-¡no grites tanto!- dice Nanami enojada una vez que la luz regresa

-oye, ¿estás bien?- le pregunta Eiji

La observo detenidamente y noto que su respiración parecía alterada, busque un vaso y lo llene de agua y se lo ofrecí a Yuuki

-oye, dime algo- le digo preocupada

-esta noche no podré dormir- me dice con un tono bajo a lo que me rio

-¿no podrías decirme algo mejor?- le dije divertida- tendrás que dormir con alguien

Guardo silencio por un momento imaginándome lo que Nanami estaba pensando

-no podrás dormir conmigo, he acordado dormir junto con Nanami- coloco mi mano en el hombro de Nanami y aprieto levemente para que ella lo afirme

-s-sí, yo dormiré con Yurume en el cuarto de huéspedes- dice esta con una sonrisa dudosa

-tengo que hacer muchas cosas en mi casa mañana, así que no podre quedarme- dice Oishi

Yuuki piensa por un momento dándose cuenta de la persona que faltaba, se sonroja automáticamente y me rio silenciosamente

Después de un tiempo Oishi tiene que irse a su casa así que lo acompaño hasta la salida

-ya es un poco tarde, creo que van a castigarte-le comente

-no, mis padres trabajan en el hospital, nunca están en casa por la noche

-ya veo, entonces ten cuidado- me despedí de él con la mano, él estaba por irse pero se detiene y me sonríe

-te ves hermosa cuando sonríes, por favor sigue manteniendo esa sonrisa- Me quede parada viendo cómo se alejaba lentamente, me habría quedado más tiempo de no ser que mi teléfono comenzó a sonar de repente

-¿Quién es?

-¿¡donde estas!? ¡En ningún momento nos dijiste que dormirías fuera!- Hikaru me gritaba haciéndome doler

-¡no tengo que pedirle permiso a ninguno de ustedes para dormir fuera!

-¡si tienes que hacerlo! En especial a mí

-¡esto no tiene sentido! Voy a colgar

¡Oye! ¡No te atrevas a…!- colgué el teléfono antes de que termine de hablar

-por dios, ¿Quién se cree que es para decirme lo que tengo que hacer? Solo vine a dormir en casa de Yuuki- se estaba poniendo frio así que entre a casa rápidamente

Apague las luces del piso de abajo y subí arriba, Eiji estaba ya en la habitación de Yuuki y Nanami estaba ya acostada en nuestro cuarto

-es extraño que ya estés acostada ¿Qué estas tramando esta vez?- ella no me contesta, me acerco un poco y veo que está dormida, o al menos eso aparenta

Apague la luz y me senté en mi cama, no iba a dejarme engañar tan fácil así que espere todo lo que pude para asegurarme que efectivamente está dormida, sin embargo después de un tiempo yo también caí dormida

Me desperté quien sabe a qué hora siendo molestada por los rayos del sol, mire la cama donde estaba Nanami y ya no estaba allí. Sabía que debí haberla atado, ahora debo ir a buscarla por toda la casa

Estaba por llegar a la habitación de Yuuki y vi que Nanami estaba mirando sigilosamente por la puerta, la cierra muy despacio y me coloco cerca de ella

-¿viste algo que no querías ver?- le susurre en el oído a lo que ella se asusta pero no hace ruido

-n-no tiene nada que ver contigo- me dice sonrojada

-¿Porque no regresas a tu casa y nos dejas en paz a todos?

-no voy a regresar, antes muerta que aceptar ser vencida

-así que esos dos ya se han declarado

-yo no dije eso

-dijiste "antes muerta que aceptar ser vencida" ¿Por qué otra razón dijiste eso?

-esta conversación no tiene sentido, voy a arreglarme

Observo como se aleja y me acerco sigilosamente al pestillo de la puerta para asegurarme que de verdad esos dos por fin están juntos, y efectivamente así es.

Todo el día restante pasó normalmente, Eiji y Yuuki actuaban como dos tortolitos recién enamorados, Nanami estaba furiosa así que en un momento dijo que no soportaba más y salió a caminar quien sabe a dónde. Por la tarde estaba recibiendo infinitas llamadas y mensajes de Hikaru y Kou

Me despedí de Yuuki y me dirigí a mi casa, ya me estaba preparando para el bombardeo de preguntas de esos dos


	6. A partir de hoy en el infierno estaré

Poco a poco la muñeca se sentía cada vez mejor, esperaba una nueva mañana donde podría ver a su persona especial que siempre la cuidaba y le sonreía, ya ni se acuerda de los antiguos pensamientos que tenía, ya no se acuerda de las veces que anhelaba atención. Ahora la muñeca es enteramente feliz.

-ya llegue- dije en voz baja para que no me escuchen pero de nada sirvió

-¿¡dónde estabas!?- me grito Hikaru acercándose de forma amenazadora

-¡no tengo porque decirte de donde vendo o a donde voy!- le replique

-¡nosotros somos mayores que tú, nosotros te cuidamos siempre y por lo tanto debemos saber todo lo que haces!

-¡ya basta! no puedo concentrarme- Shouta apareció detrás de él y se lo llevo a rastras al comedor

-Yurume, el encargado de la tienda llamo hace un momento, dice que ya puedes ir a buscar el uniforme de la escuela- me decía Mamiko

-Gracias, iré a buscarlo ahora

-yo te acompaño- dijo Shouta corriendo hacia mi

Caminamos en silencio hacia la tienda donde me darían mi nuevo uniforme, no es que me sienta incomoda, solo que no tengo nada que decir

-oye, no culpes a Hikaru por ser tan idiota- me dijo Shouta

¿Por qué me dice eso tan de repente?

-por las dudas que te haya molestado mucho, desde que nuestros padres fallecieron él no quiso separarse de nadie al que le haya tomado cariño

-no estoy enojada con él, es más me gusta que se preocupe por mi

Unas semanas después que los conocí ellos me contaron que sus padres habían fallecido cuando tenían 5 años, antes de que se fueran Hikaru estaba muy enojado con ellos y estos se habían ido en auto hacia su trabajo, pero nuca llegaron allí. Habían tenido un accidente en la autopista y ambos murieron.

No sé qué es peor, saber que están vivos pero que ninguno de los dos quiere estar contigo o haberlos perdido para siempre

-cambiando el tema, ¿hubo algún chico en la casa de tu prima?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-solo respondeme

-sí, habían dos, el novio de Yuuki y un amigo suyo

-mmm… no les digas a Hikaru y Kou sobre eso

-¿Por qué?

-porque de seguro se van a molestar, empezaran a hacerte un millón de preguntas y no te dejaran en paz

-¿y por qué tú no me molestas?

-yo tengo mis razones

Lo mire en silencio pero decidí no preguntarle nada, Shouta suele ser muy reservado a veces y no quiero incomodarlo. Llegamos a la tienda y retire mi uniforme, y regresamos a casa en silencio.

Fui a mi habitación y me probé el uniforme, me admire millones de veces en el espejo, parecía más grande, ya no era la niña que apenas terminaba la primaria, ahora era una chica de secundaria que está comenzando una nueva etapa

Me estoy poniendo cada vez más y más emocionada, Hikaru y Shouta van a primero de preparatoria y Kou va al último año de secundaria justamente en el Seigaku, que es donde ingresare yo.

Supongo que estaré bien protegida, Kou sera mi superior y me enseñara algunas cosas básicas. Ahora que lo pienso no tengo ni idea de a que club me uniré cuando entre, no me interesan mucho las artes marciales, y el arte no se me da muy bien como a Yuuki, tal vez algún club cultural o de deporte. Ya veré todo lo que habrá cuando este allí.

Los días pasaron bastante rápido, me entere por parte de Yuuki que Nanami había vuelto a su casa. Para cuando me di cuenta ya era lunes por la mañana y estaba preparándome para asistir a mi nueva escuela.

-¡apurate o llegaremos tarde!- me gritaba Kou desde la puerta

-¡ya voy! No me apresures- le dije emocionada

-ya verás que en poco tiempo se te borrara esa sonrisa- me dijo burlonamente

-entonces te demostrare lo contrario

Nos reímos un poco y partimos hacia la escuela. Cuando llegue había un montón de niños de primero reunidos en la puerta de entrada

-yo me iré con mi curso ¿estarás bien sola?

-sí, no te preocupes por mí, se cuidarme muy bien- le sonreí mientras él se alejaba

Paso un tiempo hasta que nos dijeron que fuéramos hasta el gimnasio para el acto de iniciación. A decir verdad fue muy aburrido, un discurso del director y de los alumnos con el mejor promedio. Después de eso nos guiaron hasta nuestros salones y allí todos empezaron a conocerse.

Me senté en una silla junto a la ventana y casi de inmediato una chica con coletas comenzó a hablarme.

-¡hola! Yo soy Tomoka, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto con una voz chillona

-me llamo Yurume- le dije algo confundida

-¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-si- le dije mientras le sonreía. Hoy le he estado sonriendo a mucha gente, es una buena señal

Después de unos minutos ya todos se habían sentado, en frente mío había un chico con cabello verde, al lado de él una niña con dos trenzas enormes, a mi lado estaba Tomoka y detrás de mí otra chica que no sabía quién era.

Cada uno se presentaba ante todos incluyéndome a mí, ahora sabia los nombres de todos los que se sentaban alrededor mío, Ryoma, Sakuno, Tomoka y Megumi. Espero poder ser amiga de todos ellos y de muchos más.

El tiempo paso rápidamente y para la hora del almuerzo me había propuesto ir a buscar un club en el que inscribirme

-Yurume, almorcemos juntas- me dice Tomoka

-tenía pensado ver los clubes

-entonces te acompañare, creo que Sakuno también estaría buscando algún club ¿quieres que veamos los clubes las tres juntas?

-sí, me encantaría- me emocione cuando escuche su propuesta

Tomoka me presento a Sakuno y rápidamente sentí como si ya fuéramos amigas, cuando estábamos saliendo me encontré con Yuuki caminando hacia mi curso

-Yuuki, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-quería ver si estabas bien

-no te preocupes ya hice unas amigas- le dije presentándole a Tomoka y a Sakuno, estas la saludaron y Yuuki regreso a su salón

-Sakuno, ¿a qué club te unirás?- le pregunto Tomoka

-y-yo ya tenía pensado un club- dijo esta con timidez

-¿Cuál?- le pregunte yo esta vez

-el club femenino de tenis- agacho la cabeza con algo de vergüenza

-¿Por qué elegiste ese club?

-b-bueno, creo que después te lo diré- menciono Sakuno sonrojada

Después de un tiempo caminando deje a Tomoka y a Sakuno almorzando en el jardín mientras que yo por mi parte continúe buscando algún club, me acerque a la parte trasera de la escuela y pude ver que estaban unas canchas de tenis

No había nadie en ellas así que solo me acerque para imaginarme como seria si me uniera a este club, supongo que sería divertido

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, en una de las conversaciones que tuve con Oishi él me comento que era tenista, supongo que sería una cosa más que nos uniría

Mi cara se enrojeció cuando me imagine eso y automáticamente intente borrarla, me dirigí hacia el comedor de la escuela y compre algo para que pudiera comer.

-¡aquí estas!- escucho la voz de Kou gritándome desde lo lejos

-¿me estabas buscando?

-por supuesto, quería saber si todo estaba yendo bien en tu primer día

-¡no te preocupes! Estoy completamente bien, además ya hice dos nuevas amigas- le sonreí

-¿en serio? Pensé que con lo tontita que eres no podrías hacerlo

-¿¡a quien llamas tontita!? Recuerda que puedo aplastarte las veces que quiera- le dije para recordarle las veces que lo controlaba cuando estábamos en la casa

-está bien, tendré más cuidado con lo que digo

Supongo que todo ahora marchara en cuatro ruedas sin problema alguno, o al menos eso espero. De todas formas no hay nada que no se pueda superar, eso es lo que siempre me dice Mamiko.


	7. El club de tenis y otros más

Una mañana la muñeca conoció a una nueva persona de apariencia femenina, ella tenía grandes ojos azules y su cabello era largo de color cobrizo, con un flequillo cubriendo su frente y grandes bucles en el resto de su cabello con una boina carmesí adornando su cabeza. Vestía una impecable camisa blanca con un lazo rojo en su cuello y una falda escocesa roja que legaba justo a sus rodillas, medias blancas y zapatos de cuero negros. Esta persona de apariencia fina sonreía cada vez que la observaba, y esto ponía feliz a la muñeca.

Cuando las clases terminaron fui al club de tenis femenino para inscribirme junto con Sakuno

-Tomoka ¿tú no vas a inscribirte?- le pregunto Sakuno

-no, tengo que cuidar a mis dos hermanitos así que no tengo tiempo

-supongo que seremos nosotras dos en este club- le dije a Sakuno

-s-sí, me daba miedo estar sola

Paso un tiempo y logramos inscribirnos al club, fuimos a los vestuarios a cambiarnos de ropa y vi que los vestuarios de las chicas están a pocos metros del de los chicos

-Yurume ¿estás bien? Te has puesto colorada de repente- me pregunto Sakuno

-los vestuarios de los chicos están muy cerca, ¿Qué pasa si alguno de ellos intenta espiarnos?

-de eso me preocupo yo- me interrumpió una chica con un uniforme de titular del club

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunte

-me llamo Naomi, soy la capitana del equipo. Si algún muchacho les molesta solo avísenme y yo me encargare- me dijo de manera seria para luego marcharse

Entramos a los vestidores y nos pusimos nuestra ropa del equipo, este consistía en una simple repera donde el cuello y las mangas eran naranjas y el resto era blanco junto con la falda.

-me siento algo incomoda con este uniforme- dije en voz baja

-tiene un pequeño pantalón por debajo, no creo que debamos preocuparnos tanto- me dijo Sakuno

-aun así me siento incomoda, nunca use una falda tan corta

Caminamos hasta las canchas de tenis donde nuestro entrenador presento a las titulares del equipo y luego comenzamos a practicar. Pasó un tiempo y en la hora del receso fui a tomar un poco de agua a unos bebederos

Mientras tomaba un poco de agua pude escuchar a unas chicas que hablaban del club masculino.

-me alegra haber empezado las clases, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a los titulares del club- decía una de las chicas

-sí, hemos sacado muy buenas fotos para nuestro álbum- le respondió la otra

-a las demás les encantaran estas fotos. Lástima que Yuuki no esté aquí, ella habría tomado fotos mucho mejores

-aun no entiendo porque se fue de nuestro club de repente

-es por esas tres chicas fanáticas de Eiji que siempre la molestaban, nunca la dejaban tranquila e incluso la amenazaban

-pero las expulsaron el año pasado ¿verdad?, Yuuki puede volver a nuestro club tranquilamente

-habrá que preguntarle, cuando termine el día preguntémosle en la puerta de la escuela-Las dos chicas se alejaron mientras me quedaba pensativa

-¿te interesa ese club?- me preguntaron de repente asustándome

-sí, ¡NO!- me retracte de inmediato

-perdón, te asuste. Creo que no nos hemos presentado, me llamo Megumi- me dijo con una sonrisa y una voz melodiosa

-yo soy Yurume, encantada de conocerte

Ahora que la veo mejor ella parece una muñeca, su cabello era largo de color cobrizo, con un flequillo cubriendo su frente y grandes bucles en el resto de su cabello y el uniforme de la escuela le quedaba perfectamente bien.

-por cierto, ¿te gusta algún chico del club masculino?- me pregunto de repente

-s-si… creo- le dije algo sonrojada

-¿puedo saber quién es?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-e-es Oishi, aunque no sé si a él también le gusto

-es normal sentir eso, Oishi tiene muchas admiradoras, a todas se les hace casi imposible saber a quién le gusta

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-mi hermana está en el mismo club que esas dos chicas, yo no lo he visto pero según ella en verdad son muchas las integrantes

-no lo sabía- dije algo desanimada por la cantidad de rivales que tenia

-¿te gustaría unirte?

-no, ya me inscribí al club de tenis femenino

-bueno, en ese caso puedes comprar el álbum de fotos de los chicos si quieres

-¿hicieron un álbum?

-sí, les toman fotografías en secreto y las venden a las demás admiradoras, con la condición de mantenerlo en secreto

-lo pensare, por estos momentos estoy algo escasa de dinero

-bueno, te veré después entonces

-sí, hasta entonces- la despedí con la mano, ella en verdad parece ser una buena persona, habla con una voz dulce y es amable

Regrese a las prácticas y al cabo de un tiempo estas terminaron, me cambie de ropa y fui hasta la salida. Pude ver desde lo lejos a Yuuki hablando con las dos chicas que me encontré en el descanso. No pude alcanzarla ya que esta se fue rápidamente

-¡Yurume!- voltee hacia atrás y vi a Kou corriendo hacia mi

-pensaba esperarte en la puerta- le mencione

-no es necesario, vamos- me dijo para ir a casa juntos

En el corto tiempo que salía de la escuela pude sentir que varias personas me miraban, gire la cabeza para ver quién era y vi a un grupo de chicas mirándome con odio. Supongo que son las admiradoras de Kou.

Varios días pasaron y cuando estaba en casa hablaba con Tomoka Sakuno y Megumi por mensajes. Mi relación con Oishi aún no pasa más allá de la amistad pero aun mantengo mis esperanzas. Y por otro lado, Hikaru y Kou parecen estar más problemáticos que de costumbre.

-¿¡con quien hablas tanto!? Últimamente estas mandando más mensajes que de costumbre- me enfrento Hikaru enfadado

-¡yo también tengo vida social, además no tengo porque decirte con quien hablo!- intente pasarlo de lado pero él me tomo del brazo con fuerza

-estas empezando a distanciarte ¡nosotros somos tus amigos!- me enoje con él y moví el brazo bruscamente para que me soltara

-estoy aquí todos los días y lo único que hacen es causarme problemas. Está empezando a cansarme tener que controlarlos casi todos los días- camine hasta mi habitación sin darle la oportunidad a responderme

Últimamente no les estoy entendiendo, Hikaru intenta meterse en mi vida social y Kou me vigila mucho en la escuela y no deja que me vaya a casa con otra persona que no sea él. El único que parece no hacer nada es Shouta, él debe saber lo que están tramando Hikaru y Kou pero me da miedo preguntárselo, él siempre ha sido muy reservado.

Al día siguiente estaba pasando el tiempo con Megumi durante el receso, Sakuno y Tomoka se fueron a las canchas de tenis

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- me dijo Megumi

-ya lo has hecho, pero adelante- le dije sonriente

-¿en verdad te gusta Oishi?- me sonroje de inmediato

-s-sí, de vez en cuando hablo con él por mensajes ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-porque cada vez que termina la escuela siempre te vas con la estrella del club de baloncesto, y ayer dos muchachos pelirrojos de preparatoria te esperaban en la puerta de la escuela

-ah, ellos son mis amigos, vivo en un albergue junto con ellos- le dije más calmada

-Entonces estas con esos tres muchachos todos los días, debe ser divertido- me sonrió de una manera extraña que no pude comprender

-¿pasa algo?

-no, te dejo sola tengo algunas cosas que hacer

Ella se ha marchado rápidamente del salón, no me preocupe porque cada persona tiene sus propios asuntos que atender, pero por alguna razón tengo miedo.


	8. Traición

Un día esta persona femenina tomo a la muñeca entre sus manos, miro a su alrededor y sin ningún aviso previo la dejo caer al suelo. La muñeca veía como en el rostro de esta nueva persona se dibujaba una tétrica sonrisa mientras observaba como la muñeca impactaba contra el duro suelo

La muñeca se quedó en el suelo frio, esperando que su persona amada venga a ayudarla. Pero nunca apareció, la muñeca lentamente se llenó de polvo hasta que su cuerpo se camuflo con el resto. Ya nadie la vería, ya nadie la amaría, estaba olvidada en un frio suelo esperando la compasión de alguien.

Ya han pasado varias semanas y las cosas dieron un giro descomunal. Después de una semana de empezar las clases encontré una nota en mi taquilla de zapatos que me advertía de que me alejara de Kou, tres días después encontré otra nota advirtiéndome alejarme de Oishi y el día en que Megumi me pregunto sobre mi relación con Oishi este parece que empezó a ignorarme.

Le he mandado cientos de mensajes pero ya no me responde de la misma forma que antes, cada vez que lo encuentro por los pasillos de la escuela o en las canchas de tenis intento preguntarle qué es lo que pasa pero él evade el tema y terminamos hablando de algo completamente diferente.

-estoy muy preocupada, desde hace tiempo que Oishi me evita- le dije preocupada a Yuuki

-tal vez algo le esté pasando, probablemente tenga otras cosas por las que preocuparse

-aun así siempre que intento saber que le pasa cambia el tema

-puede que solo no quiera decirlo, cada persona tiene sus problemas personales

-¿podrías decirle a Eiji que lo averigüe por mí?

-eh, ¿Por qué?

-Eiji es su mejor amigo ¿verdad? Tal vez él pueda saber qué es lo que le pasa

-bueno, le pediré que lo averigüe

-gracias- le dije sonriéndole

Volví al salón un poco más tranquila y el tiempo paso muy rápidamente. Las clases habían terminado y estaba por ir al club de tenis pero en el camino me choque con una chica de otro curso

-perdón- le dije de inmediato

-no te disculpes, fue mi culpa- me dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Ignore lo que había pasado y continúe mi camino, sin embargo cuando llegue a los vestidores del club me di cuenta de algo

-Yurume, ¿Qué sucede?- me dijo preocupada Sakuno

-no encuentro mi teléfono- dije mientras lo buscaba en mi mochila

-tal vez lo hayas dejado en el salón

-entonces iré a buscarlo, dile a la Naomi que llegare tarde- salí corriendo hacia al salón procurando que nadie lo haya encontrado

Sin embargo cuando llegue allí mi teléfono no estaba

-¿buscabas esto?- me di vuelta y Megumi estaba en la puerta del salón

-sí, gracias por encontrarlo- tome mi teléfono y lo guarte en mi bolsillo

-no te preocupes, ya hicimos todo lo que hacía falta- mire a Megumi y ella tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

-¿a qué te refieres?

-debes hacer caso a las advertencias- ella dijo eso y luego se marchó

Tome mi teléfono y lo revise, todos los mensajes que le había mandado a Oishi no estaban, tampoco tenía su número, sin embargo en el registro de las llamadas y mensajes decía que el último mensaje fue mandado hace cinco minutos.

Si hay algún malentendido es mejor arreglarlo todo ahora y no dejarlo estar. Salí corriendo hasta el club masculino y busque a Oishi

-¿Qué necesitas?- me pregunto la entrenadora

-estoy buscando a Oishi- le dije algo cansada por la maratón que hice

-él no vino hoy, su madre llamo esta mañana a la escuela para avisar que estaba enfermo

-gracias por avisarme- regrese a mi propio club y comencé con las practicas, aunque no podía concentrarme.

En mi mente pasaban miles de preguntas, quería responderlas a todas pero no sabía por dónde comenzar, Megumi fingió ser mi amiga solo para acercarse a mí y sacarme información. Me siento traicionada, me siento como si me hubieran visto la cara de idiota y se hubieran aprovechado de mí.

Ahora hay un enorme problema que quiero arreglar, pero ¿Cómo se arregla algo que ni siquiera sé qué problema tiene?

Si tan solo no hubiera perdido mi teléfono, de seguro me lo quito esa chica con la que choque en el pasillo, me dio una mala impresión desde el principio pero aun así no sospeche de ella en ese momento.

Hoy es jueves, si Oishi está enfermo entonces es probable que también falte mañana y después pasara todo el fin de semana y no poder verlo. No me animo a ir a verle a su casa, tengo el presentimiento de que está molesto conmigo y no desea verme.

-Yurume… ¡Yurume!- me decía Kou para llamar mi atención

-p-perdón, estaba distraída

-ya me di cuenta, desde que salimos de la escuela que estas así

-perdón, vamos a casa- le dije para continuar caminando

Pase el resto del día en mi habitación, mi moral estaba por el suelo y sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

La mañana siguiente rogaba en silencio que Oishi estuviera en la escuela, quería arreglar todo esto lo antes posible.

En la entrada de la escuela, en mi taquilla para los zapatos encontré una nota. No me esperaba nada bueno de esto

-"última advertencia, alejate de NUESTRO Kou"

Estas chicas no tienen nada mejor que hacer más que estar vigilándome todo el bendito día. No quiero demostrarle ni una pizca de temor, quiero ser fuerte y lograr vencer a todas ellas. Aunque ahora que lo pienso un poco mejor me preocupa que llegue a pasarme lo mismo que Yuuki con las admiradoras de Eiji.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, Oishi no vino hoy tampoco y cada vez me estaba poniendo más nerviosa y sin darme cuenta las clases ya terminaron y estaba por irme con Kou, sin embargo antes de dirigirme a casa me detuve

-¿Qué pasa?- me dijo Kou confundido

-… hoy ve tu solo a casa, tengo que hacer algo que se me olvido

-entonces te acompaño

-no, iré yo sola, vete a casa- no le di la oportunidad de responder y salí corriendo en dirección contraria sin embargo no volví a entrar a la escuela y seguí corriendo hasta un lugar en el que Eiji me dijo que solía frecuentar con Oishi.

Subí corriendo un camino empinado, hasta llegar a un contenedor verde en medio del camino. Sobre el contenedor estaba sentado Oishi mirando la ciudad en frente de él

-¡Oishi!- le grite desde donde estaba. El me miro sorprendido y luego bajo la cabeza con algo de pena- baja de allí, ¡ahora!- le ordene aun intentando recuperar el aliento

Él me obedeció pero al mirarlo a la cara me desmorone, aparento ser fuerte pero en realidad soy débil. Encontré a alguien que me hace sentir muy feliz y no quiero perderla. Una vez que lo tuve frente a mí mis lágrimas cayeron a borbotones y no podía pararlas

-y-Yurume ¿Por qué lloras?- note la preocupación en su voz

-idiota ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? ¿Por qué te alejas tan de repente?- mantenía la cabeza baja intentando en vano secar mis lagrimas

-yo… pensé que tú te aburrías de estar conmigo

-¿¡que te hizo pensar eso!?- le mire a los ojos aun llorando

-una amiga tuya, Megumi me dijo que vivías con los chicos con los que siempre te acompañan cuando vas a tu casa. Además ayer recibí un mensaje tuyo…-

-¡me robaron mi teléfono!- le interrumpí- ayer el grupo de admiradoras tuyas me robo mi teléfono. Cualquier mensaje que hayas recibido de parte mía fue escrito por ellas. Además, si hubiera algo que me haya molestado de ti te lo hubiera dicho en persona. ¡Eres un idiota!- baje la cabeza intentando nuevamente secar mis lagrimas

Mantenía mis ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba a Oishi acercarse a mí para poder consolarme pero repentinamente toda la atmósfera se cae en pedazos.

* * *

><p><strong>espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo n.n<strong>

**me gustaría hacerles una pregunta importante**

**¿que personaje masculino les gusta mas y por qué?**

**las respuestas pueden influir en el final de la historia**

**espero obtener varias respuestas y gracias por leer mi historia**

**matta-nee n.n**


	9. Confesión

En medio del silencio de la sala se escuchaba el eco de un par de pasos que lentamente se acercaban a ella. La muñeca, en lugar de alegrarse empezó a tener miedo, no sabía quién se acercaría a ella o que cosas le haría. Cerro los ojos y dejo de ver el mundo a su alrededor hasta que sintió las cálidas manos de alguien. Abrió los ojos y allí había una persona que nunca había visto antes pero que le resultaba muy familiar al mismo tiempo, una persona con ojos azules. Esta persona no le sonrió, pero tampoco la observo con repudio. En su lugar esta persona abrazo a la muñeca y dejo que todas las emociones de ella se liberaran.

La muñeca de porcelana se enteró que, aunque no se acercara siempre había un par de personas que la admiraban desde la lejanía. Una de ellas es la persona de ojos azules que la encontró y la otra es de ojos grises.

Había aclarado todo malentendido con Oishi, estaba a punto de reconciliarme con lo que podría ser un tierno abrazo cuando escucho un fuerte golpe seguido por las quejas de dolor de Oishi.

Levante la mirada y vi a Hikaru sumamente enojado con los puños cerrados y a Oishi tirado en el piso con una mano en su mejilla

No alcance a decir nada ya que Hikaru me tomo fuertemente de mi brazo y me saco a rastras del lugar.

-e-espera, Hikaru… ¡suéltame!- hice que se detuviera en un parque cercano a nuestra casa

-… ¿Por qué llorabas?- me dijo este en voz baja

-eso no importa ahora, ¿¡por qué golpeaste a Oishi!?

-¡golpearía a cualquier persona que te haga llorar!

-¡Oishi no me hizo llorar!

-¡es mentira!, desde hace tiempo estas deprimida encerrándote en tu habitación toda la tarde ¡es por culpa de él que estas así!

-¿¡que te hace pensar eso!? ¡No logro entenderte, tú siempre te molestas cuando salgo de casa y no dejas de meterte en mi vida social! ¿¡Por qué lo haces!?

-¡porque te amo!... te amo- Hikaru baja la cabeza intentando ocultar su rostro con el flequillo de su cabello

-Hikaru…- al decir su nombre hizo que él reaccionara y salió corriendo

No dude ni un minuto en correr tras de él. Llegamos hasta nuestra casa y él se escondió en su habitación dejándome a mí fuera

-Hikaru, abre la puerta- golpeaba la puerta con mi puño esperando alguna respuesta de él pero no pasaba nada

-¿Qué está pasando?- Shouta se acercó a mí al notar el escandalo

-tengo que hablar con Hikaru ¿podrías sacarlo de allí?

-está bien- Shouta se acercó a la puerta y golpeo varias veces mencionándole que era él quien quería entrar y casi de inmediato la puerta se abrió

Me quede allí esperando a que Shouta saliera pero paso mucho tiempo hasta que por fin escuche que alguien abría la puerta

-Shouta ¿Qué paso allí dentro?- le pregunte casi de inmediato

-tengo que hablar contigo, ¿podríamos ir afuera?- me dijo con una expresión seria

Respondiéndole con la cabeza nos dirigimos al patio trasero de la pensión, allí Shouta se recostó en una pared y dio un profundo suspiro

-Hikaru me dijo que él se declaró a ti

-s-sí, eso paso- le dije ruborizada

-no te hablo para decirte que Hikaru es un buen muchacho y que deberías darle una oportunidad y bla bla bla. Trato de que, a pesar de lo idiota y precipitado que fue aun puedan tratarse como si fueran amigos

-gracias, aunque creo que él estará esperando una respuesta y no sé qué decirle

-no le digas nada, ya hable con él y le hice entender que no espere ninguna respuesta

-de alguna forma eso suena feo

-y es por eso que me costó tanto convencerlo- Shouta me mira y me sonríe- supongo que ahora las cosas se te van a complicar un poco

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-no te diré nada, pero te recomiendo que te concentres en otras cosas primero, no le des el placer de verte llorar a nadie

-¿a qué te refieres?- le dije aun que tenía una idea de lo que se refería

-yo sé lo que te pasa en la escuela, si dejas que esas chicas te hundan todo lo que quieran entonces estarás tan vulnerable como lo estaba yuuki

-¿c-como sabes lo que pasa en la escuela?- le pregunte desconcertada

-tengo algunos amigos que te vigilan por mí- me sonrió y entro en la casa

No podía creerlo, ¿desde cuándo soy vigilada en la escuela? Tal vez era Kou el que lo hace. Sin embargo Shouta tiene razón, debo encargarme del club de fans de Kou y Oishi. Aunque no sepa cómo hacerlo no puedo dejar que hagan de mi lo que quieran.

Ya eran casi las 7 de la noche y recibí un mensaje de Oishi, le pedí perdón por el golpe que le dio Hikaru y al parecer a él no le molesto mucho. Le conté con más detalle todo lo que había pasado, le explique que su club de fans me odia y que inventaron toda una historia para que él se aleje de mí.

Me entere que le dijeron que vivía en una simple casa y que Hikaru, Kou y Shouta éramos todos amigos con derecho que vivíamos todos en la misma casa. Me molesté al instante y Oishi trato de tranquilizarme así que me invito al centro comercial a comer algo y acepte de inmediato.

Salí de la cama de un salto y revise toda la ropa que tenía, me detuve de inmediato al notar que ¡me estaba interesando en mi apariencia por primera vez!

Bueno, esta es una ocasión importante así que ¿Por qué no? Me puse un short de jean negro y una playera roja con encaje de crochet en las mangas y unas zapatillas estilo botas de color gris.

Camine lentamente hasta el comedor y vi que Mamiko estaba sola lavando los platos sucios

-voy a salir un momento- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella

-está bien, pero intenta no llegar muy tarde- me sonrió y me despedí de ella

Salí de casa un poco apurada ya que estaba llegando un poco tarde, pero aun así estaba entusiasmada, estaba sonriendo y me sentía libre.

Después de unos 15 minutos llegue al centro comercial, y vi a Oishi esperándome en una fuente de agua que se encontraba justo en el centro del gran lugar.

Mientras me acercaba pude ver que Megumi estaba observando desde lejos, pensé en lo que Shouta me dijo de enfrentar a los que intentan hundirme y me asegure que Megumi me notara

-¡Oishi!- lo llame desde lejos mientras me acercaba- ¿te hice esperar mucho?- intente mostrarme feliz, pues no solo estaba de nuevo con Oishi sino que también tenía la oportunidad de demostrarles a esas arpías que no seré alguien fácil de vencer.

-acabo de llegar, ¿te gustaría tomar un helado?- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Asentí con la cabeza y cuando estábamos por ir a una heladería tome la mano de Oishi causándole un claro rubor en su cara, mire discretamente hacia atrás y ya no pude ver a Megumi. Al menos le hice entender que no me he rendido.


	10. Y al final las cosas si empeoraron

Después de haber ido a tomar un helado con Oishi regrese a casa con una sonrisa en mi rostro, entre a casa y en el pasillo que va hacia mi habitación me encontré con Hikaru

-¿Dónde fuiste?- me dijo con un semblante serio

-fui a tomar un helado- le dije con un poco de nervios

-¿fuiste con aquel chico?

-¿d-de quien hablas?

-ya sabes de quien hablo- mientras hablaba Hikaru se acercaba cada vez más hasta que me toma por los brazos- ¿Por qué le sigues queriendo? ¿Por qué no me has dado una respuesta?

-Shouta me dijo que no era nece-

-¡no me importa lo que haya dicho Shouta!- me interrumpe apretando más mis brazos haciéndome doler- ¡yo quiero una respuesta!

Lo mire a la cara y pude notar que en verdad estaba enfadado, recordé el rostro de mi padre cuando se enojaba y eso me hizo entrar en pánico. Empuje a Hikaru y corrí hacia mi habitación encerrándome allí.

Estaba sentada en el piso y con todo el cuarto a oscuras, todos mis recuerdos que creí haber olvidado regresaron, recuerdo que cuando era más pequeña podía ver perfectamente cuando mi padre era feliz y bondadoso y cuando era alguien que se enfadaba y me gritaba.

Recuerdo que cuando él volvía tarde siempre estaba borracho y siempre se desquitaba con todos, recuerdo que en algún momento mi mare intento hacer que dejara de beber pero él se enfadó bastante con ella. Recuerdo cuando mi madre se dio por vencida y empezó a salir con muchos hombres. Incluso recuerdo cuando la policía trajo a mi padre borracho a casa y vio las condiciones en que yo vivía y que después de eso comenzó el juicio por mi custodia, también recuerdo que nadie de mi familia quería cuidarme porque decían que yo era la hija de una marginada que solo quería dinero.

El fin de semana pasó muy lento, siempre me levantaba temprano y me quedaba el mayor tiempo que podía en casa de yuuki, no quería encontrarme con Hikaru porque tenía miedo de que volviese a estar enfadado.

Ya era lunes y estaba caminando hacia la escuela pero mi mente pensaba en algo diferente esta vez, pensé en las palabras que me dijo Shouta, que esta vez las cosas se pondrían más difíciles para mí.

Lo único con lo que puedo relacionarlo serian con algunas fans de Hikaru que de alguna forma sepan que él me ama, pero no creo que eso sea posible.

Apenas llegue a la escuela me acerque a la casilla de zapatos y antes de ponerme las zapatillas pude notar que dentro habían tachuelas, no me costó mucho para adivinar quién lo había hecho simplemente las retire y continúe mi camino hasta el aula

Aunque al querer sentarme en el asiento alguien quito la silla rápidamente y caí al suelo

-deberías tener más cuidado- me dijo una voz arrogante por encima mío para luego irse con un grupo de chicas

Me recompuse y pude ver que en ese grupo al final del aula se encontraba Megumi, la mire con rabia pero no quise quejarme, en lugar de eso fingí que nada había pasado. Pero durante las clases me incomodaba que Megumi se sentara detrás de mí.

Ya en la hora del almuerzo fui a comprar mi comida en el kiosco de la escuela, el día estaba hermoso y quise comer en el patio pero un grupo de chicas me acorralo en una de las paredes justo donde no pasaba mucha gente.

-hemos oído que estás viviendo con Kou Ishida ¿eso es verdad?- me dijo una de ellas con determinación

-en realidad es una pensión, también hay muchas otras personas viviendo allí

-no nos interesan quien más vivan allí, el punto es que estas pasando mucho tiempo cerca de nuestro Kou, múdate de allí enseguida

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? Si yo vivo allí es porque quiero, no me interesa si les molesta o no- en el momento que termine de hablar una mano golpeo la pared justo al lado de mi rostro

-¡escúchame bien! Kou es un ídolo para nosotras El hecho que vivas en el mismo techo que él es algo que no podemos aceptar. Si no vas a mudarte de ese lugar entonces nos aseguraremos mantenerte lo más alejada de Kou durante la escuela- dicho esto el grupo de agrandadas se marchó como si hubieran ganado algo

Termine mi almuerzo y camine hasta el salón de clases, me extraño no ver que las fans de Oishi no estaban tramando algo en mi contra. Revise la silla y mis cosas y no había nada. Me senté mientras esperaba a que el profesor llegara.

-Yurume, tengo que decirte algo- me dijo Sakuno hablando bajo

-¿Qué cosa?

-Megumi había puesto gusanos dentro del estuche de tus lápices así que Tomoka y yo la limpiamos por ti- estiro su mano entregándome el estuche.

-gracias, no me habría dado cuenta de lo que ella había hecho ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún lugar después de clase?

-m-me gustaría pero ¿porque quieres salir?

-Desde que somos amigas nunca hemos salido a ningún lado juntas, vamos con Tomoka al centro comercial mañana después de clase

-sí, yo le avisaré a Tomoka

El resto de las clases pasaron rápido y como siempre en la salida estaba esperándome Kou para caminar los dos juntas hasta casa, como siempre no hablábamos de muchas cosas aunque esta vez sentía como si hubiera algo incómodo entre nosotros dos aunque no podía imaginarme que es lo que es.

Cuando llegue a casa le ayude a Mamiko a ordenar algunas cosas pero aun así cada vez que veía a Hikaru le veía deprimido, creo que debo darle una respuesta, aunque no lo quiera de la misma forma que él a mi quiero hacerle entender que aun así quiero llevarme de la misma forma que antes, pero ¿cómo lo hago sin dañarlo?

La mañana siguiente pasó completamente normal, ya en el final de las clases me despedí de Sakuno cuando terminaron los entrenamientos pero cuando llegue a la puerta de la escuela no vi a Kou allí. Eso me pareció extraño ya que siempre me está esperando allí así que fui hasta su club para ver si estaba allí.

Y efectivamente allí estaba, la cancha estaba vacía, solo estaba él en medio del gran lugar con su ropa de titular y picoteando la pelota de básquet. Me quede viendo como encestaba la pelota una y otra vez hasta que se dio cuenta que lo estaba viendo.

-me asustaste- me dijo con un tono aliviado

-¿Quién creías que era?

-el entrenador, él se enfada cuando me quedo un tiempo extra

-pues a mí no me molesta- le dije con un tono divertido

-espera a que me cambie de ropa y nos iremos- dicho esto él se fue corriendo hasta unos vestidores y me quede esperándolo por varios minutos

-¡te tardaste mucho!- le reproche cuando lo vi saliendo

-¿quieres que saliera rápido y oloroso o que me tarde pero este limpio?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-limpio, ahora vámonos- le tome de la mano para poder ir por fin hasta casa. Sin embargo Kou dijo algo que no pude entender así que me detuve- ¿Qué dijiste?

Pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de lo que sucedía Kou ya se había acercado rápidamente hacia mi… besándome.

-dije, te amo


End file.
